


And you’ll know the way home, to me

by eddieklives



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Deserves Nice Things, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, SO MUCH OKAY?, and it's not my writing if richie isn't a crier, because this is my writing, beverly is in this because she's their therapist, but he's alive because i say so, eddie is just...so in love, i love them both so much, let them be happy, richie tozier is a crier, so does stan but he's not in this, they're cute cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieklives/pseuds/eddieklives
Summary: In which Eddie gives Richie a present he hopes helps him know he'll never be alone and lost again.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	And you’ll know the way home, to me

**Author's Note:**

> These little men deserve all the happiness in the world...

It's been over three months since Derry, Neibolt, It, the worst fucking night of Eddie's life. It's been exactly one month since the _'I've always been in love with you, and I've always been a bitch about it.'_ and the kiss that followed it, the best night of Eddie's life.

Richie hadn't stopped smiling since that night and Eddie's heart grew like the Grinch's (Richie made him watch the movie, despite Eddie reminding him it was NOT Christmas) when he thought of how he was partly the reason Richie looked happier and healthier. In Richie's mind he was the only reason.

It was funny. All those years growing up in Derry, Eddie had wondered what Richie's kisses would feel like. Then, for the twenty-three years he had been away from Richie he had never really wanted to kiss anyone (because he was still wondering what Richie's kisses were like and so he didn't have time to be kissing other people). Then, they did it and oh, boy, Eddie had been so wrong. He got it so backwards, but he blamed Richie for it.

He thought kissing Richie would feel rough and passionate and grabby, but- Let's just say, for a man built like a fucking tank, Richie was soft, like a cloud. A 6 foot 2 inches tall cloud. A bigass teddy bear. Eddie melted into that first kiss like ice cream on a hot day and Richie’s knees could barely keep him standing when Eddie’s hand travelled up Richie’s hair, then down his cheeks to trace his jaw. Richie was putty in his hands, his fingers softly grazing Eddie’s hips. It was only when Eddie deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over Richie’s lips, that Richie wrapped his arms around him tighter and stronger. However, the kiss stayed soft, a few tears running down Richie’s cheeks and reaching their bonded lips, turning the kiss salty. Eddie thought he would have minded, but he did not.

Richie cried. Oh, he cried so much. At everything. Eddie would leave Richie a note before work and Richie would cry. He would fall against Richie’s chest naturally while watching TV, and Richie would supress a little sob. He would hold Richie’s hand in public, even if there were paparazzi around, pull on him and say, _‘You asshole, come here!”_ and Richie would cry. And Eddie…Eddie was so in love with the entire thing.

Two weeks ago, Richie’s nightmares had come back. These tears didn’t make Eddie melt, they broke his heart. Unlike Richie, Eddie couldn’t cry in front of him, so he would hold it in and cry later, silently, with Richie held tight against his chest, having fallen back asleep once he made sure it was really Eddie next to him, not one of It’s illusions, and once he reassured him that they all still remembered, yes all the Losers, _‘Richie, sweetheart, we can call them tomorrow, hm? Just go back to sleep. I’m right here, okay? Come here…”_.

The nightmares were always the same. Stan didn’t make it out of that tub, Eddie died saving him from the deadlights, he went back to LA alone and they all forgot him, again (not from the curse, but because they moved on; Mike with Bill and Ben with Bev, they had no need for him anymore). He always looked so tired and so _sad_ after them, Eddie just wanted to physically remove all the fears from Richie’s brain, to reach in and hold his heart in his hands, to hold him so tight they fuse together, so he can feel all the fear, so Richie doesn’t have to. He knows how lonely and afraid Richie had been, all his adult life. Eddie never wanted him to feel that way ever again, if only there was something he could do. All he had were his words and his embrace and his love and he hoped that was somehow enough.

Richie shook awake and sat up heavy breathing. He put his head in his hands and felt the tears burn in his eyes. _‘Don’t give him the power, dude…’_ , he thought. Eddie reached to his side and placed his hand on Richie’s naked back, slowly so he wouldn’t startle him. Richie relaxed at the touch and Eddie took that as a sign that he was okay, so he slowly caressed his skin with his fingers. “It’s okay…” He hummed. “Do you want me to get you anything? Do you want water?” Richie just shook his head in response.

Eddie sat up to level with his boyfriend. He took his hand from his back and wrapped his arm around his shoulders instead. He planted a little kiss on his shoulder and another on his temple. Richie closed his eyes at the tenderness and the faintest of smiles crept up on his lips.

“What time is it?” Richie murmured.

Eddie peaked at the alarm clock on his bedside table, the numbers shining bright red. “4:08.”

Richie tensed up and down in a quick succession. “I’m sorry… I keep disturbing your sleep.”

Eddie held him tighter at the brokenness of Richie’s voice. He kissed his shoulder, and with his free hand he held Richie’s face, turning it to face him. Eddie gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “I sleep fine, Rich. You don’t have to worry about that. That’s the last thing I’m thinking about when this happens.”

“Well, you have an actual job that requires waking up early and being rested.” He pouted.

Eddie grinned. “Are you pouting? I can’t stand you.” He laughed softly. It made Richie laugh as well, and Eddie’s heart soared, but Richie’s smile faded quickly.

Richie signalled Eddie that he wanted to lay back down, so Eddie let go of him and waited for Richie to get comfortable before he laid down, his head on his chest, one arm tightly wrapped over Richie’s stomach and one leg bent, and resting just over his hips. Richie sighed and ran his fingers down Eddie’s back, to which Eddie responded by leaving little wet kisses on Richie’s chest, feeling him shiver a little bit at each of them.

It was like a battle over who could be the most tender every time they cuddled, and it always ended with both chuckling and stealing kisses under the covers. They were like teenagers, but Eddie guessed they were making up for all the moments they could have lived together as young boys and men if things had been different, maybe if they had grown up somewhere else, if they hadn’t forgotten.

“Hey…” Eddie peeked up at Richie, kissing his jawline. “You know what day it is?”

Richie kissed Eddie’s hair and pulled him tighter. He kissed him again. (A battle.) He smiled softly. “Are you excited it’s a month since you mauled me?”

“Mauled- I did not- Shut up!” Eddie scoffed. “If I made any sudden movements you would have ran away, you fucking forest animal! Mauled you… You kissed ME!”

“What?!”

“What, what?”

“You kissed me…”

“No, I didn’t, are you joking? You don’t remember our first kiss? Wow…”

“I specifically remember I was minding my own busines-”

“Richie, you literally brushed the hair from my eyes and kissed me.”

“No, I touched your hair for 0.2 seconds and you MAULED ME!” Richie moved his hand to Eddie’s sides and started tickling him until Eddie was begging for mercy.

Eddie was still catching his breath from the tickling when Richie leaned over him and kissed his collarbone tenderly. Eddie took Richie’s face in his hands and smiled. “Maybe, we kissed each other. Like, we had the thought at the same time.”

Richie kissed the tip of Eddie’s nose and followed it with a kiss on his lips. “I like that. Yeah! We both kissed the other.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms quickly after that, still punctuating small caresses to the other’s body as they drifted.

The next morning, Eddie left for work, or so Richie thought. He had made a mental note, before falling back asleep after Richie’s nightmare, that he would take the day to: 1. Find Richie a present 😊 2. Get a reservation at that sushi place Richie likes 3. Call Bev about finding Richie a present… 4. Call Richie at lunch to check on him!!! 5. He better be writing and not just fucking around on the couch… 6. I love him 7. Buy lube because my dumbass boyfriend keeps forgetting??? 😐 Who forgets that?? He’s gay!!!! 8. Tick this when it’s all done.

Yes, he made a list. He liked to be organized. Maybe if Richie tried it, he wouldn’t forget to buy LUBE.

Eddie took his phone and called Bev.

“Hi, cutie!” Her warm voice welcomed his call.

“Do people get other people presents for their one month, uhhhh, not-anniversary, cause it’s month?”

“Hey, Beverly! I miss you too!” She mocked.

Eddie sighed. “Sorry… Hi, Bev. How are you?”

“I’m just fucking with you, it’s so easy.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled. He couldn’t believe he had his friends back.

“Are you talking about Richie?”

“No, my other boyfriend. Yes, Richie!”

“Boyfriend?” She fakes surprise. “Oh my, getting serious!!”

“I am calling Stan, now. Goodbye!”

“Noooo, come back. How’s the tall man doing?”

“The nightmares came back…” He sighs.

“Yeah, he told me…”

“He told you?”

“What, you think you’re the only one who calls me? I’m this club’s therapist at this point.”

“I wanted to get him something that would…I don’t know…calm him? I’m stupid. It’s stupid.”

“It is everything but stupid, Eddie… You love him, it’s natural to want to help. To answer your initial question, adults do not buy each other presents for monthiversar-”

“That’s not a word.”

“It absolutely is. However, considering you two have literally been pining for 27 years-”

“I was not _pining_.”

“Will you stop interrupting me? And yes, you were, so, since that’s the case you get a pass on the cute present. I’m all heart-eyes just thinking about it and shit.”

“You and Richie, both of you, pebbles in my shoes. One in each shoe.”

“We level it out, then!”

Eddie sighs and rubs his forehead.

“Eddie, my sweet, sweet boy, get him something to remember you’re here and that you’re not leaving and that he’s never gonna be alone ever again. It’s what the nightmares are about. Every single fear he has is directly related to you leaving his life.”

Eddie’s eyes burn. “Yeah, um… Yeah… Thanks, Bev. I love you.”

“I love you too, honey. Hey, Eddie?” Her voice softens suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t break his heart. I know you won’t, but…just-” She inhales, and Eddie can almost hear the pain in it. “You know?”

“I know. I’m never going to.”

They say goodbye before Eddie enters the shopping mall.

 _‘Every single fear he has is directly related to you leaving his life.’_ Eddie repeated Bev’s words in his mind. “Something to remind him he’s never gonna be alone ever again. I can do that.” He said.

He walked to the lube and condoms aisle. “Oh, Christ.” Richie was the one who took care of that, so to say Eddie was overwhelmed at the variety of products in front of him would be an understatement. “Who the _hell_ needs these many options…” He exhaled knowing he would have to text Richie about this, and Richie would 100% have a field day.

He pulled out his phone.

Eddie was still laughing when he put his phone back in his pocket after the call, and he knew Richie was laughing back at home too. For a few minutes Eddie stayed thinking of Richie’s smile. His little crooked teeth, the wrinkles on the corner of his eyes, the scruff because he was too lazy to shave (no complaints from Eddie, who found it incredibly sexy when his beard grew a little), his smile lines, the way he would close his eyes fully shut. He would sometimes try to cover his mouth or his whole face when he smiled or laughed, and, every time, Eddie wanted to grab both his hands and keep him from hiding his happiness, because he was so goddamn beautiful to Eddie, he could barely keep it together.

Eddie pulled himself out of daydreaming about his boyfriend. He had done everything on his list except for the most important part: buying the perfect present. He didn’t know LA that well, so he googled for a bit and decided on a cute little store that seemed to sell antiques. He didn’t get it, but for some reason Richie loved old stuff. The record player, collectible records worth hundreds, VHS players, old VHS tapes (that he owned a copy of on DVD, anyway) and typewriters said as much. Eddie found it cute how embarrassed Richie was of his little guilty pleasure, hiding all that stuff in his home-office. _‘I can’t ruin my street-cred, Edward.’_ He had said. _‘Your street-cred fucking sucks, Richard.’_ Eddie had replied.

Eddie walked into the little shop and the smell of dust and ‘old’ hit him in the face, he almost turned around. Then he remembered who he was at the store for, and suddenly he didn’t care about the smell. He looked around for a bit, before getting lost in the display case. He guessed he knew why gifting antique jewellery was something some people enjoyed. The pieces held history, a story, a happy or sad ending, a love that lasted forever or ended sourly. It was a way to keep people’s stories alive, by adding onto the story and passing the pieces from person to person, enriching its value even more.

As he thought and scouted the displays, his eyes got caught on a piece. It hung on a chain and Eddie’s eyes sparkled. He didn’t care how much that thing was gonna cost, but that was THE present. It made perfect sense.

Eddie came home early and ready to really maul his boyfriend this time. He opened the door, slid off his shoes and hid the present before walking to the living room. Richie was sitting on the floor with his laptop on the coffee table. When he saw Eddie, he had to take a double look, and then his eyes lit up.

“Eeee, you’re home early!” He jumped up from the floor and in two steps he was face to face with Eddie, lifting him up in his arms.

Eddie involuntarily squeaked at being picked up suddenly. Richie kissed his lips softly at first and then deeper. When they pulled apart Eddie was grinning. He kissed Richie’s forehead. “You’re in a good mood. Was the writing going well, or is this all me?” Eddie grinned.

“It was the lube; I’ve been thinking about it all day.” The other man joked.

Eddie squirmed in his arms, faking being angry. “Alright, nope, put me down.”

Richie just held him tighter until they were both in fits.

“Okay, put me down, now, please.” Eddie asked. Richie kissed his lips one more time and put his down slowly.

Eddie’s shirt was almost fully untucked now. He took off his blazer and folded it carefully, resting it on the sofa. Richie just smiled at his boyfriend’s tidiness and care with his clothes.

“Did you get off work early for me? It’s only four…” Richie tried to hide his pout.

Eddie gazed at him while he removed his tie. “Actually, I- uhhh… I didn’t go to work, Rich.”

Richie’s expression was confused. He opened his mouth to ask what Eddie could only assume was _‘Why?’_ , but he closed it again. Eddie figured he didn’t want to sound like he was intruding.

“It was nothing bad, sweetheart, I just had to do something, and I didn’t want you to know.”

“Why-why couldn’t I?”

Eddie smiled sheepishly. “Because it would ruin the surprise.” He said matter of factly.

Richie still looked confused.

“Come here.” Eddie took his hand and then immediately dropped it. “Oh, shit, wait. I gotta go get it!” He tapped his head, indicating he forgot.

“Eds-”

“Wait, stay right there.” Eddie left Richie confused in the leaving room and ran to the entrance, where he had hidden the box inside the cabinet. He had planned on giving it to him later, but knowing Richie, he was probably gonna sob for a good five minutes, so he figured home was better.

Eddie came back to Richie standing exactly where he had left him. “Wow, such a good boy.” He teased.

“Shut up, I’m anxious, what the fuck have you been doing…”

Eddie held his hand and guided them through the house into the bedroom they shared. Eddie fondly remembered their first night sleeping together on that same bed, Richie’s head on his chest so he could hear his heart and Eddie drawing circles on his back, calming him down after a nightmare. So much time passed between that first night, where he was just a guy comforting his best friend, and the night where they kissed, that kiss that changed everything. He would never regret the day he impulsively bought a plane ticket, a direct flight from NYC to LA, and showed up at Richie’s apartment, Richie who didn’t ask him any questions and just offered his spare bedroom because _‘Yeah, shit dude, divorces are hard, huh?’_. He was just the luckiest fucking man in the world, he thought.

Richie sat down on the bed. “Are you trying to give me a panic attack…”

“No! Why would you even joke about that?”

Richie sank. “It wasn’t a joke.”

Eddie immediately felt crushed. “Hey, no…” He spoke softly. “I’m sorry, come here.” He kneeled in front of Richie and held his face in his hands. He kissed his lips and leaned their foreheads together. “I bought you something…” He whispered.

Richie’s eyes widened. “Oh!”

Eddie reached for his pocket and pulled out a decently sized box. He was relieved it couldn’t be confused for a ring. _‘That will have to wait.’_ He thought.

“Eds…” Richie whispered, already sounding like he was holding back tears.

“I just hope I didn’t read too much into the meaning and end up getting you something you don’t like.”

“Fucking, Beverly…”

“What?”

“Bev!” Richie said. “I asked her a couple of days ago if you give gifts for one-month anniversaries-”

“Monthiversary.” Eddie said.

“Alright, that is _not_ a word.”

“That’s what I said!” Eddie exclaimed.

“You called her too?!”

“Yes, to ask the exact same thing!”

“She fucking told me no, but she told you yes?” Richie was amused, but also _‘What the hell, Marsh?’_

“Well, I had reasoning behind it that goes past the one-month thing.”

“What-what, um, what is it?” Richie stuttered.

Eddie smiled and counted to three in his head before he opened the box, to reveal-

“It’s a compass!” Richie beamed, seeing how old it was. “You went to an antique shop for me?” He was like a kid at Christmas.

“Do you like-” Eddie was interrupted by Richie wrapping his arms around him.

Richie pulled away from the hug and made a face.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked.

“You said-” He searched his brain and rubbed the compass, staring at it fondly, like Eddie had given him the goddamn moon. “Meaning behind it?”

Eddie swallowed. He got up from kneeling in front of Richie and sat next to him on the bed, the other shifting his position so they were facing each other. He spoke assertively. “I wanted to give you something that reminds you that you’ll never be alone again.”

Richie stopped breathing for two seconds, then he exhaled. Immediately, his eyes formed tears.

“You didn’t lose me, or Stan, or any of the Losers. We made it out and, well, we’ll never forget again, Richie. I need you to know that. We’re never gonna leave. _I’m_ never gonna leave, I’ve only ever wanted you for twenty-seven years.”

Richie smiled but a tear fell down his cheek, which he caught at lightning speed.

“Remember what you said when I had just moved in here? About your life before we went back to Derry?” Eddie prompted.

Richie thought for a few seconds, until it dawned on him. The meaning of the compass. He didn’t answer, he just bent over himself and sobbed.

Eddie held him up and cleaned his tears and kissed his salty lips. He looked into his eyes. “You’ll _never_ feel lost again. And if you start-” Eddie reached for Richie’s hands and for the compass. It was a locket. Eddie clicked the button and the compass opened to reveal a tiny picture of the two of them inside. “-if you start, Richie, you’ll know the way home, to me.”

Richie wrapped his arms so tightly around Eddie they both fell back on the bed, still holding the locket. Richie locked their hands together, lacing their fingers. He was still crying when he kissed Eddie’s knuckles one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Oh my god, you read the whole thing! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment and let me know. :D
> 
> Find me on twitter: @PJRANS0NE


End file.
